San Joaquin
San Joaquín ( ) 圣华金 ( ) San Gioakim ( ) 샌요아킴 ( ) เซนต์โจอาคิม ( ) San Joaquin ( ) ヨアキム ( ) (sb) |Name = San Joaquin |Flag = Flag of San Joaquin.svg |Seal = Coat of arms of San Joaquin.png |status = Province of Sierra |SealAlt = |Nickname = The Republican Province, The Heartland, The Heart of the Styxie, The Industry Province |Motto = Our traditions will not (never) die (official) Walk arm in arm along the River of Styx (unofficial) |provincial_song = "By and By, Arm and Arm Along the Banks of San Joaquin" |image_map = Map of San Joaquin.svg |MapAlt = |official_languages = * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * |Serran* }}*Nationally recognized languages |Demonym = San Joaquinian(s) |capital = Bernheim |largest_city = capital |AreaRank = 12th |TotalAreaKS = 16,075 |TotalArea = 41,634 |PopRank = 5th |2010Pop = 6,785,443 (2010) |2010DensityKS = 422 |2010Density = 163 |DensityRank = TBD |HighestPoint = |HighestElevKS = 14,252 |HighestElev = 4,334 |LowestPoint = |LowestElevKS = 0 |LowestElev = 0 |admission_date = November 28, 1858 |admission_order = 3rd |viceroy = Gary O'Brien |governor = Allison Perry (DR) |deputy = Patrick Davis (DR) |Legislature = San Joaquin Provincial Legislature |Upperhouse = San Joaquin Provincial Senate |Lowerhouse = San Joaquin House of Assembly |senators = Nathaniel Scribner (DR) Karen Strong (DR) Josiah Davis (DR) |commoners = 20 commoners 9 Democratic-Republicans 11 Royalists |time_zone = / |PostalAbbreviation = SJ |TradAbbreviation = KS-SJ, Joa. }} San Joaquin is a province in the northwestern central region of Sierra. The name of the province derives from the Spanish word for Saint . San Joaquin is the 12th largest and 5th most populous province of the 23 in Sierra. The capital and largest city of San Joaquin, Bernheim, has a population of 323,227. San Joaquin was the first of the four provinces to unilaterally from the Kingdom of Sierra, and joining the Second California Republic on April 13, 1874, triggering the Sierran Civil War. The province was restored to the Kingdom on November 11, 1877. San Joaquin remains a bastion for republicanism and is known as the The Republican Province, The Heartland, The Heart of the Styxie, and The Industry Province. Located within the Styxie, San Joaquin is a land comprised of three regions: Western, Central, and Eastern San Joaquin. Western San Joaquin is flat, with much of it lying within the valley of the province's , while central San Joaquin is accentuated with the mountain range, and eastern San Joaquin an alternation of hills and valleys in the . The province includes one of Northern Sierra's most important water sources: the and the northern part of the internationally renowned . San Joaquin was originally inhabited by many of several native Indian tribes. Although there is extensive history of the indigenous people prior to European settlement in the province, much of it was not recorded. The earliest known inhabitants in the region has been dated as far back as 10,000 years ago. The earliest peoples were hunter-gatherer societies with no experience with metals but nonetheless made elaborate crafts and artifacts. Inter-tribe relations were generally amicable with different peoples interacting and cooperating, rather than engaging in warfare as other tribes had done elsewhere. Although the Spanish began exploring the area by the early 19th century, there was little development or interest in San Joaquin short of established land grants to wealthy Spaniard soldiers and settlers. When Mexico gained independence from Spain, it continued the Spanish system of the ranchos and divided present-day western San Joaquin into 15 land grants. San Joaquin experienced an influx of Anglo-speaking North Americans, most from Brazoria and the Confederate States, who came to settle in the valley, which much thanks to American , the owner of one of the area's ranchos: . Describing the land with enticing and attractive details, his letters were widely circulated throughout the East Coast, bringing in pioneers arriving by wagon trains to the region. Like much of the Styxie region, San Joaquin is comparatively more ethnically homogeneous than the Kingdom as a whole, with white Sierrans accounting for over 70% of San Joaquinians. Most residents are the direct descendants of immigrants from Brazoria and the Confederate States, who arrived during various time periods. Most of the population is concentrated in the western portion of the province, with the most developed land and infrastructure surrounding the Bernheim-Oakalona-Plainsfield metropolitan area. San Joaquin's economy is crucial to the Kingdom of Sierra, home to Bernheim, the Kingdom's principal manufacturing and industrial centers, as well as a large agricultural sector. Seven of the Kingdom's largest corporations are based in San Joaquin, and the province serves as a crucial link between Northern and Southern Sierra. It leads in many industries, particularly steel, automobiles, electronics, and energy. Etymology | Bird = | Butterfly = | Crustacean = | Dog = | Fish = | Flower = | Grass = | Insect = | Mammal = / bear | Reptile = | Tree = | Beverage = Big Green Pop | Colors = , , , | Dance = | Dinosaur = | Firearm = | Food = Veal corn soup | Folk dance = | Fossil = | Gemstone = | Instrument = | Mineral = | Motto = Our traditions will not (never) die | Poem = "Sweet is Homecoming" | ProvinceRock = | Shell = | Ships = HRHS San Joaquin | Slogan = Walk arm and arm along the River of Styx | Soil = | Song = "By and By, Arm and Arm Along the Banks of San Joaquin" | Sport = | Tartan = | Toy = | Other = | Route Marker = San Joaquin Marker.png }}The name of the province is derived from the and of the same name, which are located in the western half of the province. The name originated from Spanish explorer who named one of the river's tributaries while searching for a new site to establish a mission east of , after , the father of , the mother of . The name was first officially adopted to describe the province when the State of San Joaquin was created under the California Republic. San Joaquin's flag is the Cross of Saint Joachim, a green cross overlaid across a white background, referencing to the saint. Citizens of San Joaquin are officially known as Joaquinans but are colloquially referred to as Styxers, a term reflecting the province's location within the larger Styxie region. Although the official pronunciation for San Joaquin is the Spanish form, , locals typically pronounce the name in the Styxer dialect, rendering the name as either or , with the former more prominent in eastern San Joaquin, and the latter in western San Joaquin, especially in the Bernheim-Oakalona-Plainsfield metropolitan area. Geography San Joaquin is bordered on the north by Tahoe and Reno, on the east by Clark, the south by Central Valley and Santa Clara, and the west by San Francisco and a narrow portion of the . Most of San Joaquin lies west of the in the northern end of the , which in itself, forms a constituent part of the nationwide . The western end of the province, the (also known as the California Delta) forms the northern terminus of the valley. The Delta allows water flowing inland westward into the , which eventually makes its way to the and , and the . Western San Joaquin is generally flat with minimal topographic variation, with the exception of the (such as the and ) that primarily orient in a north-south direction along the western boundary of the province in Contra Costa County. In Central San Joaquin, as one goes further east, the elevation of the province gradually rises from 1,000 feet to an average height of 10,500 feet, passing through the , the , and . Central San Joaquin is geographically notable for the hundreds of s and s dispersed throughout the area. The Sierra Nevada range runs through Central San Joaquin from north to south, and forms a part of the Pacific Mountain System. Immediately to the east of the Sierra Nevada is the , in which much of eastern San Joaquin is located within. This area, which spans across four other provinces (Clark, Eureka, Reno, and Washumko), and the Deseret, is extremely dry and is partially the result of the Sierra Nevada's . The boundary between Central and Eastern San Joaquin is generally defined geographically by the , a . This feature is also used to separate the Californian region from the Nevadan region, where the Esmeralda and Mineral Counties lie. Eastern San Joaquin is primarily dominated by short but tall mountain ranges, and arid, dry highlands, and includes the . Climate Western and Central San Joaquin features a ( Csa, with hot, dry summers, and mild, wet winters. The region further inland from the Bay Area has a significantly greater temperature range and can experience the unique during the winter. The Sierra Nevada is influenced by the Mediterranean climate except at the highest elevations which have an . The mountains serve the primary source of water for most of San Joaquin's waterways and rivers, and receive much of its water from the accumulated snowpack that falls during the winter months. During the summer, the Sierra Nevada may experience daytime monsoons. Eastern San Joaquin ranges from a (Köppen BSk), to a (Dfb/''Dsb''), and features one of the driest environments in the Kingdom. These conditions are largely the result of the Sierra Nevada's rain shadow, which prevents moisture from reaching these areas. Natural environment, conservation, and attractions San Joaquin has one of the largest park systems in the Kingdom, which includes parts of the Yosemite National Park and Stanislaus National Forest, as well as the Inyo National Park, the , and the . The San Joaquin Department of Fishing and Wildlife in conjunction with the Royal Parks Service is committed to preserving and protecting the natural ecosystems, and promoting public awareness on environmental issues in San Joaquin. Although San Joaquin contains some of the most sensitive, at-risk natural areas in the Kingdom, the province suffers from heavy , especially in the Bernheim-Oakalona-Plainsfield metro area where industrial and manufacturing plants, as well as traffic are concentrated. In recent years, the San Joaquin Provincial Legislature has passed several laws specifically to combat pollution and improve air and water quality, as well as establishing more natural preserves and parks. History Pre-European history The earliest point in history of human occupation in the province dates about six thousand to ten thousand years ago, although there is indication that human presence of nomadic travelers may have been even earlier than the aforementioned range. The first peoples who settled lived in hunter-gatherer societies who had no knowledge in metals but were invested in producing nonmetal-based tools and artisan crafts. Trading was common between local tribes and materials such as was exchanged throughout the province. Unlike most other tribes of North America, the local tribes of San Joaquin were generally peaceful and embraced inter-tribal cooperation. The concept of land ownership was nonexistent in the tribes' culture although other details on the natives' culture are undocumented as the Europeans recorded little when they arrived. The were one of the tribes that built their villages atop of low mounds to avoid the valley's historically frequent floods. 19th century The Spaniards were the first Europeans to explore the region, arriving in 1776. , a deputy officer under the leadership of Spanish explorer , visited the western fringes of San Joaquin in search of establishing a mission. No missions were ever established in San Joaquin but knowledge of the area allowed Spaniard soldiers and civilians to lay claim to land grants set up in the province by the Spanish Crown. In 1821, Mexico from Spain and inherited the North American region of the former New Spain, including the area of San Joaquin. Although Mexico secularized the Sierran missions, the Spanish system of ranchos were virtually unchanged and the Mexican government continued the practice of selling land grants to prospective buyers. By 1846, 30 land grants were created in San Joaquin. During the Mexican period, a large number of American and Brazorian settlers moved into San Joaquin, attracted to the area's expansive and fertile lands. Although the majority of the settlers came into San Joaquin illegally, the Mexican government allowed foreigners to settle provided they convert to Roman Catholicism and learn Spanish. These conditions were largely ignored, prompting concern by local Mexican authorities as more and more Anglo-speaking settlers arrived, upsetting Mexican control. By the 1830s, the Mexican government had taken a much more aggressive stance against foreigners, forcibly seizing property from squatters and sending them back east. Many settlers responded by forming militias to resist deportation, and joined sympathetic Californios in fighting what they perceived was an intrusion by the Mexican government on San Joaquin and the rest of Sierra (then called Alta California). Eventually, tensions between the settlers and the Mexican government derailed when a group of Americans staged a revolt in present-day Sonoma, Plumas, coinciding with the beginning of the Mexican-American War. Thousands of settlers and Californios joined the pro-independence forces who labeled themselves as the Bear Flaggers, and forced the Mexican government to concede in 1848. The California Republic was declared and the local area became the State of San Joaquin, including most of the western parts of the present-day province. The Gold Rush in 1849 brought thousands more immigrants into the country, and many settled in San Joaquin to take advantage of the region's fertile soil and favorable weather conditions. The majority of settlers hailed from the Confederate States who brought along with them, slaves, a source of much controversy. Although California banned the sale and trade of slaves, no law prohibited the actual ownership or introduction of already owned slaves, allowing masters to keep and force their slaves to work in San Joaquin. Slavery was eventually outlawed with masters financially compensated in 1856 and then explicitly prohibited under the Constitution of 1858 used for the new kingdom. Very quickly, as a result of cheap, sometimes even free land provided for by the government, a developed irrigation system, and reliably sustainable water sources, agriculture became San Joaquin's chief and primary industry, although most families lived as , few, mostly those with slaves, became wealthy. Among the chief crops of the early San Joaquin were grapes, almonds, apples, broccoli, and avocados. Rice was later another popular crop, introduced by Chinese and Japanese immigrants who settled further inland. Regional divide became evident by the end of the 1850s with inland provinces such as San Joaquin being primarily rural and agricultural-based, while the coastal provinces more urbanized and manufactured-based. In 1857, in order to address the seeming ineffectiveness and incompetence of the Californian government, the Constitutional Convention was called in to make adjustments to the Californian constitution. San Joaquin sent 6 delegates to the convention, all who joined the convention's republican faction, in opposition to the monarchists. Within a year, the convention agreed to create a semi-parliamentary system with a constitutional, hereditary monarchy, formally creating the Kingdom of Sierra under the 1858 Constitution. San Joaquin was reorganized as the Province of San Joaquin and the new King appointed Edwin DuMont as San Joaquin's first Lord Superintendent. Relatively quickly, farmers and working class laborers in San Joaquin ran into difficulties under the Kingdom. With the Sierran government overwhelmingly controlled by the Royalists in both the Prime Ministry and the Parliament, as well as the San Joaquin government led by mostly Royalists, the Democratic-Republican farmers' interests were largely ignored. The creation of aristocratic titles that established Sierran peerage was also selective, the highly coveted conference of nobility granted by the Lord Superintendent to political allies and wealthy owners, discouraging those with large estates and markets to express Democratic-Republican sentiments. Within San Joaquin, a clear divide developed between the wealthy aristocracy which favored the Royalists, and the majority of working class and poor workers who were Democratic-Republican. The majority of Royalists in San Joaquin lived in the western region, closer to the Bay Area, near the capital in San Francisco City, and thus wielded immense power and influence. The San Joaquians relied on imported foreign goods for the majority of their farm equipment, supplies, and home essentials, usually exporting their agricultural products to the Sierran cities or eastward into other reaches of Anglo-America. In the antebellum years leading up to the Sierran Civil War of the 1870s, the Styxie was significantly behind economically and politically in comparison to the Pacific coastal provinces. Unsatisfied with the Royalist premiership of Bachelor, Sr. and Trist, the Styxie was swept by various political movements that resisted the urban establishment. Republicanism and were well-received in the Styxie, and championed by local leaders including Ulysses Perry, the future Prime Minister of Sierra, and his friend, Isaiah Landon, a political writer and theorist who would later be elected as one of San Joaquin's first Democratic-Republican senators. 20th century 21st century Demographics Culture San Joaquin has a unique blend of , Brazorian, and Sierran culture, with a great degree of variance from one region of the province to another. The prevalent culture in San Joaquin is endemic in the provinces of the Styxie, and is one of the most distinct and unique subcultures in Sierra, and is a source of pride among natives. Styxie culture has been shaped by the province's strong history tied to (and later ), republicanism, , and . Cuisine Republicanism Religion Similar to the Pacific Northwest provinces, San Joaquin is comparatively less religious than the rest of the Kingdom although unlike the Pacific Northwest, San Joaquinians are still generally , functioning closer to than the commonly found in the Pacific Northwest, especially the Bay Area. Church attendance remains relatively high, similar to national levels, but is viewed more as a social tradition rather than an outright, conscious religious observation. Local churches are primarily being decentralized and locally tied to a single community, rather than forming a part of an established denomination. Like much of Sierra, remains the dominant form of Christianity practiced, with traditionally viewed with significant opposition and historically attacked by the Protestant majority. Sectarian conflict between Protestants and Catholics generally stemmed out of rather than over religious . Languages Song San Joaquin is considered the equivalent in when it comes to choral song. During the Sierran Civil War, many American folk songs were adopted, modified and used for troop moral. San Joaquin shares many similarities of the Confederate States and of , a connection to the past and respect for tradition. Male choirs, which sing in a deeper brass tone than that of the Pacific style male is distinctive among Sierrans. Because of the connection with the war, the national government prohibited en masse singing, on grounds of , within San Joaquin in the 1880's. When the Democratic-Republican Party returned to power in the early 1900's the practice was reintroduced, with children being taught in elementary school the revolutionary songs that kept Isaiah Landon and his men in spirit. It became tradition that after the playing of the national anthem, For the Love of Our Union the crowd will return by singing in memory of those lost to the war and the impression the conflict inflicted on the region. In 2014, when several Styxie men began singing in the House of Commons of Sierra, the preceding chair called the chamber to order after several members felt 'intimidated' by the singing. During the summer, the San Joaquin Choir Festival is held in Bernheim where the worlds largest choir ensemble is held. Bernheim is also home to a strong scene, which rivals that of Porciúncula and . Stemming from opposition to , the conservative nature of the province, songs originating from San Joaquin are typically packed with lyrical complexity rather than catchy hooks. Among the most famous rappers from San Joaquin is Kitkat, who is most well known for his 2007 single known as Green Card, a play on how the San Joaquin is the most typically identification card, but Kitkat assures listeners that native born Styxers can find the fakes. Economy Taxation San Joaquin's personal is based on a federally adjusted income, and is modified by specific provincial laws. San Joaquin was among the first states to implement the in 1929, and since then has developed into six income brackets which range from 4.0 percent to 7.5 percent. Provincial consumption is taxed through a of around 4 percent, along with the sales taxes the province levies a and a tax on tobacco, which respectfully drawn in large quantities of revenue that provide for San Joaquin's education system. Transportation and infrastructure Freeways Major highways Rail Airports Water Government and law San Joaquin is a semi-republican government with three branches: the executive, the legislative, and the judicial, and operates under the Provincial Constitution. Like all of the 22 other provinces, San Joaquin has supreme jurisdiction and authority over all matters and affairs within its borders, except where limited by the Constitution of Sierra and the Charter for the Kingdom of Sierra. In 1865, several academics and scholars at the newly founded San Joaquin Academy of Science and Theology constructed the first provincial constitution for San Joaquin, the Charter of San Joaquin, which was supported by Ulysses Perry. It provided , guaranteed protection against the formation of a and provided that the provincial government work at the expense of the common man. Its incredibly progressive foundations were a hallmark of the early principles of the Democratic-Republican Party. With the death of Ulysses Perry and the onset of the Civil War, the populace became incredibly hostile to the principles seen as "coastal" which included racial integration and universal suffrage and rejected nearly every one of the progressive stances in the Constitution of San Joaquin which was created in 1877 after the readmission of the province. San Joaquin is one of the five provinces that elects its provincial officials on odd-numbered years (the others being Plumas, Reno, Santa Clara, and Tahoe). Most of these offices are terms four years of length, with the majority of them being partisan-nominated offices. Its delegation to the Senate of Sierra is composed of three members, which uniquely to San Joaquin all are elected by the people. According to the Constitution of Sierra, governors were given the privilege to appoint one of the Senators, but since 1956, the Governor of San Joaquin has relinquished this power to the people under the 15th Amendment to the provincial constitution. Because of San Joaquin's resilience against the monarch, the special powers provided by the Constitution, along with the Styxie region have delivered a large portion of cases to the Supreme Court of Sierra. Bernheim, the capital of San Joaquin, serves as the center for most San Joaquinian government offices and institutions including the San Joaquin Provincial Legislature and the San Joaquin Supreme Court. Executive branch The Crown is represented in San Joaquin by the Lord Superintendent Gary O'Brien, who is the of San Joaquin. The head of government is the governor, who is currently Allison Perry (DR), who was elected into office in 2007. The six other elected executive positions are the lieutenant governor, secretary of state, attorney general, treasurer, comptroller, and education superintendent. In addition to these offices, there are a number of executive positions appointed by the Governor with the approval of the San Joaquin Provincial Legislature, among these include the land commissioner, insurance commissioner, and the chairperson of the University of San Joaquin Board of Regents. Like the other Styxie provinces, an amendment to the provincial legislature nullifies the federal constitutional privilege of governors to appoint a single senator to Parliament. Consequently, all three of San Joaquin's senators in Parliament are popularly elected, bypassing executive interference. Legislative branch The current version of the San Joaquin Constitution, which was last modified on February 13, 2004, provides for a legislature consisting of a 30-member upper house (the Senate) and a 60-member lower house (the House of Assembly). Each legislative district elects one legislator to their respective houses, with senators elected to four-year terms, and assemblymen to two-year terms. Judicial branch Law Politics The political climate within the province is also coupled with the culture of Styxie, which has show to be favorable to the Democratic-Republican Party of Sierra. It was originally a region within the country that viewed the coastal region's culture was ultimately promoted by the monarchy. In the aftermath of the Civil War and the Cultural Revolution that swept the provoked a widespread backlash against liberal attitudes. In 1920, the of Bernheim grew to a dominant position that created a similar complex like that of and in the . San Joaquin has been considered a political anomaly within Sierra, and has continuously supported the Democratic-Republican Party, even when it has come to odds that the party does not represent the ideology of the people the province. In 1953, Henry Faulkner was able to reconsolidate the party's power within the province with promising expansion of government spending in the Central Valley in his effort to combat poverty. Coupled with the next 24 years of Royalist rule between 1961 and 1982, the populace became more dependent upon the provincial government to continue Faulkner's programs and the region began to return to isolation in relation to the rest of the country , well known restate mogul and entrepreneur, was elected during the province's 2016 special election in an unprecedented victory against Am Nguyen (DR)]] In 1992, San Joaquin was dissatisfied with Kirk Siskind's religiosity and his attitude towards the . His unpopularity, coupled with scandal lead to many in San Joaquin to begin abstaining from voting in the national elections. In 2000 for the first time in the province's history voted for a Royalist candidate for Prime Minister, Matthew Braggs. In the early 2000's the Royalists began to focus in the region and assert their leads with the conservative populace, and because of an aging leadership within the Democratic-Republican Party at both the state and national level, the Royalist took control of the states legislature for the first time. Many academics concluded that a had occurred and the region would eventually fall to the hands of the Royalists. During the 2016 special senatorial elections, Royalist candidate Nemesis Heartwell won the election by a margin of nearly 5% against former Democratic-Republican chairwoman Am Nguyen. Nguygen was incredibly unpopular among the Styxie community, most notably for her outsider status and incredible display of religiosity. Carson Davis, along with Governor Perry supported Nguyen in her campaign against the estate mogul and anti-Republican, Heartwell. Alison Perry along with the provincial legislature had successful altered the qualifications for running for election and denied Daniel McComb the ability to run simultaneously as Senator and Prime Minister. Followed with the assassination of Steven Hong and the attacks on Mayor Davis and Governor Perry, the states political instability reached a boiling point. With Nguygen's loss of two of the most influential figures in the state, an angered Republican base abstaining from voting, the election effectively fell in favor for Heartwell. Education Sports See also *Bernehim |Northwest = San Francisco • Tahoe }} Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Provinces of Sierra Category:San Joaquin Category:Styxie